Raised By a Wolf
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was dumped in the forest when she was only hours old. Jacob adopted her and raised her as his own. Years later she suffers from constant bullying and runs away. What happens when she accidentally finds her real family? What really happened on the n
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Birthday**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was sleeping soundly when suddenly warm hands grabbed my body and shook me awake.

"Nessie it's time to get up. Come on now" said Jacob, also known as my adoptive father.

"Don't wanna..." I groaned.

"Nessie you have to get up or you'll be late for school" Jacob said.

"School. Joy. Yeah that will get me up" I said sarcastically.

"It's also your birthday. You're officially 14 years old"

I just groaned in response. I hated my birthday and he knew that. I know it's weird but I never liked my birthday. It all started when I was a kid. You see, I was abandoned deep in the forest left to die when I was a baby. Jacob says that I was probably only hours old. Jacob is the one that found me. He was on patrol when he found me.

He took me to a hospital where they told him I had pneumonia and was also suffering from starvation. Jacob was told that I most likely would not survive. Yet, somehow I made a miraculous recovery.

After that I had to go to an orphanage because they wouldn't let Jacob adopt me. My life at the orphanage had been hell. I hated it there. Jacob was finally able to adopt me when I was five and a half years old. For some reason he always insisted that I call him Jacob instead of dad. It was strange but I went along with it. Then again someone who morphs into a giant wolf at will has to at least be a little strange.

I always wondered about my biological parents. Who were they? Why did they get rid of me? For many years, on my birthday, I always waited all day and night for them waiting for them to come back for me. Every single year I was disappointed. It was hard for me to accept the reality that I was simply unwanted by them. I had been just an unwanted burden. That's why I hate my birthday so much. Too many bad memories.

"You're still not up?" I heard Jacob say. "Okay that's it then. I guess I'm going to have to tickle you then"

My eyes flew wide open but it was already to late. Jacob was already tickling me mercilessly.

I laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You. Win" I gasped .

"Good. Now get up already or you'll be late for school"

I noticed that Jacob was half naked again. It was a common sight to see the wolves without shirts. Lately though I seem to be noticing Jacob's more and more which kind of creeped me out. I mean he was my father. I shouldn't even be having these thoughts. Physically he appeared to be in his early to mid twenties. Being a wolf means that you don't age at all as long as you're actively shifting.

Even though he had raised me I couldn't help but think certain thoughts about him. Thoughts that I would never voice at all. I loved him as my dad and he loved me as his daughter and that was that.

I shook my head and started to get ready for school as fast as I could before Jacob could come back in and torture me some more.

When I went to the kitchen I saw my father holding...a gift. Sigh. He knows how I feel about gifts!

"Jacob-"

"Nessie I had to get you something" he pressed the box into my hands.

"But I said-"

"I know what you said but I decided to ignore you. Now open it" he ordered.

I ripped the wrapping paper off of the box. Then I opened the box to discover a golden necklace inside of it. I smiled.

"Thanks Jacob. I love it"

That made him smile. "I'm glad you like it. Now turn around so I can put it on you"

I quickly obeyed.

"Oh and Nessie. I decided to throw a party for you just us and the rest of the pack later today. You can invite some of your friends rom school"

"Thanks Jacob" I didn't have the heart to tell him that i had no friends. Only people that loved to bully me mercilessly just for the fun of it.

I ate breakfast quickly before setting out on my two mile walk to school.

As soon as I got on school grounds I saw them. Sarah and Jessica. Those two girls were the two ring leaders of the bullies. Almost every day they gave me new bruises, cuts, or any type of injury that I needed to hide from Jacob. Jacob would freak if he knew what I went through every single day at school. Especially if he knew that neither teachers, staff, or security did anything to help me even though they knew about the constant bullying. They had witnessed it numerous times.

I tried to sneak past the twin girls but I had no such luck. They saw me and smiled evilly.

"Your dead" one of them said.

I just sprinted away as fast as I could. Then several other students followed me until I tripped and bruised my knee allowing the other kids to catch up.

"Go back the zoo you came from!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Weirdo!"

"Orphaned freak!"

They had all worked themselves to the point where they started kicking me.

They laughed cruelly the whole time.

Once I got up I ran. I ran from the school grounds. I didn't go home because I didn't want to face Jake. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going but I needed to get out of here now.

 **Please Review**


	2. On The Run

**Chapter 2: On The Run**

 **Nessie's POV**

My lungs burned as I ran as hard and fast as I could from the school. I was determined to put as much distance as I could between me and that hell-hole of a place.

I tripped and heard a sickening crunch as my ankle twisted in a way that was not humanely possible. I landed with a loud thud on my knees and elbows. Pain surged through my body from the wounds and injury.

I heard tires screeching and I looked up just in time to see a car heading straight for me. The car swerved in time to avoid hitting me.

"Get out of the street you stupid girl!" the driver shouted out his window.

I ignored him and stood up slowly. I took a shaky breath as I felt pain surge through my body.

I looked through my bag to see if I had anything useful on me. All I had was two twenty dollar bills and my cellphone which was completely dead. Great the one time I forget to charge it. I also had a stuffed wolf that Jacob made me when I was a baby. He said that it was the only thing that would keep me calm. I grabbed the wolf and held it up to my nose inhaling Jacob's scent. I made sure to brush it against Jacob frequently so that it would always had his scent on it.

I walked for a long time. My ankle was nearly impossible to walk on a few hours later. I gave up and went to a bus stop. I paid my bus fare to the city.

Well I was on the bus I fell asleep. I only woke up when someone pressed on me gently and announced that we were at our destination.

I got off of the bus and quickly found a McDonald's. I used some more of my money to buy some lunch. Then I continued on my way for I don't know how long. When I looked at my watch I realized that school was getting out right about now. I instantly felt guilty when I realized that Jacob would be waiting for me to come home right about now. But I couldn't go home yet. I wasn't ready to face him or tell him about the constant bullying.

Around 5pm I got really tired. So I went and bought more food and then I found a nice bench to sit on. As soon as I was done eating I laid down on the bench carefully. My ankle was killing me as was my multiple scrapes. I was so tired that I fell asleep in less then five minutes.

I screamed when I suddenly felt my bag being yanked from me as I slept. My eyes flew open and the first thing I noticed how dark it was and the second thing I noticed was the two guys standing in front of me.

One of them punched me in the face. "Shut the fuck up or you will regret it!"

I instantly obeyed.

He also yanked my golden necklace that Jacob had just given me from my neck and broke it in the process.

As soon as I got the opportunity I kicked the guy in the balls and grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. I heard a sound and then I heard what sounded like a gun firing. Then I felt something enter my back and all I could feel was pain. Immense pain. No injury that I had ever had before ever amounted to the pain that I felt right now.

My legs buckled underneath me and I collapsed on to the cold hard ground.

The men caught up to me easily and grabbed my stuff from me again. They laughed as they rummaged through my things. The stuffed wolf was thrown in my face. That was it. That was all that I was allowed to keep.

I clutched the stuffed wolf close to my chest as I lay there bleeding in the street waiting to die.

 **Please Review**


End file.
